The invention relates to a base corner piece for single-handed mounting on a switch cabinet, comprising a supporting portion that can be screwed to a frame profile of the switch cabinet in a mounted position of the base corner piece. A base corner piece of that type is known from DE 696 04 603 T2.
In a switch cabinet of rectangular floor area, the base of the switch cabinet is often built up by base corner pieces arranged at each of the bottom corners of the switch cabinet, the corner pieces commonly made of steel and screwed to the frame profile of the switch cabinet. For aesthetic reasons, or in order to avoid that objects get under the switch cabinet, covers can be fixed between the base corner pieces.
Base corner pieces as known have the disadvantage that supporting surfaces of frame profile and base corner piece are flat and that there is in particular no form-fit of these surfaces which would allow re-alignment of the base corner piece with respect to the switch cabinet for the purpose of screwing the base corner piece to the frame profile. In particular for fixing the covers described above, however, it is indispensable that the base corner pieces are precisely aligned with reference to the frame profile of the switch cabinet. DE 10 2010 016 722 A1 shows a base of a switch cabinet, where bottom corner elements may be snapped on. DE 196 15 144 A1 discloses a base to be snapped on.